dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Winged2
}} Image:Justice League of America Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) Fan Fiction can be posted to our sister site, DC Fan Fiction - if you post it here, it'll be removed, so be warned :-) We also welcome you to join in our IRC channel. If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- '''Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! TheNight 23:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Blanking Don't delete content from your talk page. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 22:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :) TheNight 23:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Batman Family / Red Hood Hey Night, welcome to the Database. We've already spoken but I'd like to clear some things up about the Database and specifically your edits to certain pages. The reason I undid your edits to Jason Todd (New Earth) and Batman Family were for a few reasons. The image you removed was sourced correctly and in the correct position and therefore didn't need to be removed (it was undone). You changed Jason's profile image from his current comic series to an older picture again this was an necessary change (and was also undone). Finally, I undid your edit to the Batman Family because Jason Todd has not returned to the Batman Family's unofficial roster and has not been seen with any of his previous associates in his new book. Your edits are personal, heavily biased and a little ham-handed. Remember that everything we try to input onto this database is sourced and correctly placed, we try to make our edits as unbiased and correct as possible in case the information isn't clear. What you're doing is going to popular pages and making edits as you see fit and while that is inherently fine I'd like to help you along instead of further impede your process. How about taking up some of the New 52 books and try your hand at helping those pages? Why not find some choice images from your folders and source them in case we don't have them here? Or you can join us on the Database Chat for some unadulterated fun? By all means, newbie. :Midoki24 05:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know. :( TheNight 06:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Images II Concerning your newest image: File:Batman Dick Grayson.jpg. :Midoki24 19:16, December 12, 2011 (UTC)